


Tu jarrón kintsugi

by epifaniax



Series: Conner Luthor [5]
Category: DCU, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, violin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: Ignorando casi toda la parte de lección Conner sonrió emocionado lanzándose hacia el paquete, rompiendo el envoltorio con la risa de su padre de fondo.Un estuche de cuero negro estaba ahí.Enviando una mirada hacia su padre procedió a quitar los seguros de sus costados para abrirlo y ver un lustroso y hermoso violín de color caoba y acabado antiguo.Conner estaba enamorado.
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor
Series: Conner Luthor [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650241
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Tu jarrón kintsugi

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaa  
> Este capítulo nació producto de mi mente tratando de buscar maneras en la que Lex se le ocurra enseñarle a Conner a dominar su fuerza. No creo que quiera que Conner practique golpeando maniquíes o robot u otro ser que represente un cuerpo porque, después de todo, eso sería muy violento para un niño y solo le enseñaría que a través de la violencia puede aprender a controlarse lo cual, no es bueno, por eso creo que él buscaría algo que le enseña a Conner algún conocimiento nuevo y a la vez solucionara su problema con la fuerza.  
> Espero que les guste.

Conner era fuerte, lo sabía. Desde niño, los juguetes no duraban, los celulares menos, pero eran cosas físicas y como su padre comentaba relajado “fácilmente reemplazables” lo cual no quería decir que podía romper cosas como si nada sino que, no se preocupara por romper algunas por accidente.

Razón por la cual nunca le preocupo.

Hasta que le rompió el brazo a Mercy.

Ocurrió por accidente, él nunca querría dañar a alguien y menos a Mercy que lo cuidaba, no importaba cuantas veces lo regaño él nunca le haría daño.

Pero ocurrió.

Había estado jugando con ella, Conner se lanzó hacia Mercy en un intento de vencer al monstruo lo cual Mercy fingió no prestarle atención, pero aun así lo esquivaba, hasta que no lo hizo y Conner lo sintió bajo su puño. El hueso de su mano humana fracturarse.

Mercy no grito, solo hubo un ligero gruñido alejándose de Conner para palpar el lugar y fingir que nada estaba mal lo cual era muy tarde porque Conner sabía que estaba roto y aún peor, sabía que lo había roto él. Así que estalló en lágrimas y gritos de culpa que hicieron a su padre correr más preocupado por él que por Mercy quien trato de explicarle porque Conner lloraba como si el brazo roto fuera de él.

“Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, no quería hacerle daño a Mercyyyy” chilló Conner desesperado.

El era un niño horrible, un monstruo por hacerle daño a Mercy.

Tranquilo y controlado su mando a Mercy al laboratorio para que pida que algún doctor la mire para después levantar a Conner y comenzar a pasearlo, susurrando cosas como que todo estaba bien hasta que se le acabaron las frases y comenzó a murmurar fórmulas matemáticas.

“Lo siento” susurro con la cabeza oculta en el cuello de su padre sorbeteando “no quise romper su brazo, estábamos jugando y yo-” Conner sintió que le estaba empezando a faltar el aire.

“Shh” su papá lo hizo callar mientras frotaba su espalda “Se que no lo quisiste hacer, está bien…fue un accidente” comentó con tranquilidad “a ver, déjame ver tu cara” pide con cariño a lo que Conner mira y Lex sonríe con suavidad “mira nada más, tienes toda la cara sucia, esa no es una mirada de un Luthor”

“Perdón”

“Deja de disculparte tienes esa mala costumbre heredada” regaña su padre y Conner quiere saber de quién porque él nunca se disculpa.

Sin embargo, su padre lo pone en el suelo para limpiar su cara con un pañuelo que sacó de su bolsillo.

Con los días pasando y en semanas convirtiéndose Conner ya daba el evento como olvidado. Mercy no guardaba rencor, su brazo aún tenía yeso, pero Conner se había asegurado de hacerle una tarjeta de disculpas y obtuvo una pequeña sonrisa a cambio por lo que se dio como perdonado y olvidado.

Hasta que su papá llegó con un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo.

“No es mi cumpleaños” dijo Conner con sospecha obteniendo una sonrisa divertida de su padre.

“Porque no es completamente un regalo Conner”

“¿A no?” preguntó curioso, acercándose al paquete.

“No del todo, es mitad regaló mitad lección” explicó su padre “Es para que aprendas a controlar tu fuerza, lo estuve pensando durante mucho tiempo y llegue a la conclusión que este era el mejor método” informó para después preguntarle que qué esperaba para abrirlo.

Ignorando casi toda la parte de lección Conner sonrió emocionado lanzándose hacia el paquete, rompiendo el envoltorio con la risa de su padre de fondo.

Un estuche de cuero negro estaba ahí.

Enviando una mirada hacia su padre procedió a quitar los seguros de sus costados para abrirlo y ver un lustroso y hermoso violín de color caoba y acabado antiguo.

Conner estaba enamorado.

“Es un Stradivarius, uno de los más caros y profesionales que existen. Comenzarás tus clases a partir de mañana, ya he contratado a un profesor, un violinista renombrado de china que hablara en chino así que tomaras un curso de chino durante este mes para iniciar sus clases el siguiente” explicó mirando a Conner quien tenía una mirada de pánico en la cara al saber que tendría que aprender chino “no pongas esa cara luego pasarás a otros idiomas importantes como el alemán y el francés así que prepárate mínimo tendrás que saber unos siete idiomas antes de llegar a los quince”

¡¿Siete?!

“Aparte de eso no te asustes si rompes el violín por accidente en cualquier caso lo mandare a reparar y será tu jarrón kintsugi”

“¿Qué es un jarrón kintsu…?” preguntó confundido tomando el pequeño violín entre sus manos, acariciando la curva de su espalda, lo firme su mango.

“Kintsugi” repitió con lentitud “es una antigua técnica japonesa que repara objeto rotos con oro pues tienen la creencia de que cuando algo ha sufrido un daño y tiene una historia, se vuelve más hermoso

“Como Mercy” su papá mira sorprendido por su comparación.

“Sí…” suspira mirando a Conner con atención “como Mercy”

Tocar violín fue difícil. La primera clase lo rompió cuando el profesor le pidió tocar con el arco lo más fuerte que podía para ejemplificar un fortissimo.

Grave error.

Conner golpeó los crines contra las cuerdas, quienes ante la presión se partieron a la mitad asustándolo de una manera horrible cuando algunas golpearon su rostro con fuerza y miró el violín avergonzado. Su profesor ni se movió, no hizo ninguna expresión más allá de una ligera sorpresa para después cerrar su estuche y comenzar una clase teórica, enseñándoles la teoría musical.

Al día siguiente estaba reparado con una pequeña enredadera de oro y una sola pequeña hoja a su alrededor.

El segundo fue mejor, Conner pudo pasar el arco sin problemas un poco más consciente de la cantidad necesaria de presión para tocar fuerte, sin embargo, fue el pianísimo lo que lo complicó. No podía tocar suave, lo intentaba e intentaba y no podía por sí mismo porque aplicaba más fuerza de la necesaria hasta que el profesor tuvo que tomar su pequeña mano entre la suya e indicar la fuerza que necesitaba.

“El violín es como una persona Conner” le comentó “puede alegrarse” tocó la escala de Sol mayor “ponerse triste” toca la escala de La menor “puede imitar a los pájaros, puede gruñir y enojarse” golpea las cuerdas en un sonido aserrado “tú decides como quieres que hable”

La afinación fue un problema tanto que el profesor lo hacía cantar escalas en todas sus clases, el ritmo fue lo otro hasta que se lo explicaron en el idioma de los Luthor “cada negra vale dos corcheas, cada blanca vale dos negras o cuatro corcheas, son matemáticas Conner tienes que contar” y Conner lo hizo.

El ritmo nunca más fue un problema.

El problema fue el arco.

Los staccato no se le daban bien. La primera vez lo intento tratando de contener su fuerza en el arco cuando en realidad la estaba transfiriendo al mástil, apretandolo con demasiada fuerza tanto que se trizo con un crujido de dolor.

Una vez mandado nuevamente a reparar le daba miedo romper el violín otra vez razón por la cual, tocaba suave casi sin ejercer presión hasta que el profesor lo paro, le quitó el violín y se lo mostró.

Estaba enmarcado en enredadera y hojas pequeñas de oro, cada una por una rotura para demostrar lo hermoso que era.

Su violín tenía historia.

“Este es tu violín” indicó el profesor “él te conoce más a ti que tú mismo, sabe tu pulso, sabe cómo son tus dedos, sabe lo que te cuesta y lo que no, él no te tiene miedo, pero tú a él sí. No le tengas miedo porque es una falta de respeto por todo lo que te ha aguantado así que atrévete tocarlo con todo tu corazón” regaño dándole una larga mirada a Conner para volver a posicionar el instrumento en sus manos y poder mirarlo con mayor emoción.

Desde ese día nunca tocó con miedo pues tocaba lo que quería demostrar y transmitir con valentía y pasión digna de su linaje. Adquirió un dominio excelente en su fuerza y el violín se fue adaptando a su cuerpo como las manos de conner, demasiado pequeñas en su tiempo, se adaptaron a este. Se rehízo del mismo material en otro más grande con nueva madera, siempre conservando su esencia y esas pequeñas hojitas que le recordaban que no importaba cuantas veces lo rompiera, seguía siendo más hermoso que antes.

**Author's Note:**

> Besos <3


End file.
